marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elijah Griffith (Earth-199999)
History Early Life Elijah Griffith was born on February 11, 1997, near a volcano site in Hawaii to Roman & Victoria Griffith, a Mormon couple from Cokeville, Wyoming. When he drew his first breath, Elijah accidentally breathed in a large quantity of volcanic ash. A week after his birth, Elijah & his parents returned to Cokeville. During the early days of his infancy, Elijah's powers first manifested one night when his crib caught on fire while he was sleeping. When his parents rushed into his bedroom, they witnessed in near horror & amazement that while the crib was charred, their infant son was miraculously unharmed. The next day, Elijah's parents took him to the hospital to be examined. The doctor explained that the volcanic ash Elijah breathed in the day of his birth triggered a mutation in his DNA, making him a pyrokinetic. His parents were then given the option to give up their son for adoption, out of concern for their own safety. Elijah's father, Rowan, turned down the offer, claiming that Elijah was God's son before he was theirs. When he was in preschool, Elijah accidentally started a fire in the middle of class. The word about the incident spread abroad the Griffiths' hometown. As the years went by, Elijah & his parents would become the victims of harassment & persecution. People, including enemies of the Mormon Church, verbally attacked young Elijah, calling him names like the Antichrist, saying that "he doeth great wonders so that he maketh fire come down from heaven on the earth in the sight of men" (Revelation 13:13). Elijah's parents were also persecuted because of their faith, as critics were told that they brought this punishment upon themselves. One day, in high school, Elijah was being bullied by thugs who were among the people who persecuted his family. At that moment, Elijah finally "snapped" & attacked one of his tormentors, setting him on fire. Although that person survived, & that Elijah may not have really intended to hurt him, his reckless act nearly got him expelled. A few days after the incident, Elijah & his parents had a meeting with Barrett Williams, the Bishop of their Ward. In a private chat between the two, Bishop Williams revealed to Elijah that he had a son who, like Elijah, was a mutant. He then explained to Elijah that there's a good percent chance that his powers were given to him by God for a purpose, & that he should find out for himself how to use his powers, regardless of what critics said about him. The following week, Elijah took what he had been told by his Bishop to pondering. While walking down the street, he suddenly witnessed a carjacking. At that moment, Elijah felt inside him a sudden push to intervene. Almost without thinking, Elijah found himself flying, chasing after the stolen vehicle. After successfully stopping the car, Elijah managed to take out the carjacker & rescue the kidnapped victim. Police soon arrived, & they were quickly amazed when they saw Elijah. He was eventually mobbed by news reporters, who made speculations about his reputation as a hero. Sure enough, that day was the start of Elijah's career as a superhero. He gave himself the alias of "Inferno", a reference to one of the insults made at him during his childhood. Since then, Inferno made it his duty to protect his hometown from dangerous criminals; among those criminals were Zero Infinity, a group of extremists who purportedly follow the beliefs of David Young, the man behind the attempted bombing of Cokeville Elementary School in 1986. Missionary Service & the Called Shortly after graduating high school, Elijah announced that he was temporarily forgoing his duties as Inferno to serve a mission. He was called to the Family & Church History Headquarters Mission in Salt Lake City, Utah. Throughout the months on his mission, Elder Griffith had discovered his own personal challenge: getting along with his companion(s). His recent companion, Elder Caleb Gurr, had difficulty following the mission rules & taking personal responsibility. Too often, Elder Gurr did things that provoked Elder Griffith, such as making him late, not staying with him wherever he went, & talking back to him. Rather than talking to him about the issues, Elder Griffith let his resentment towards Elder Gurr boil in him. This led to an emotional distance between the two Elders, as Elder Griffith saw Elder Gurr as nothing more than selfish & apathetic. This state of resentment only got worse one rainy day when Elder Gurr tried to get Elder Griffith to get his medication without needing to have a prescription. Elder Griffith began to argue with him, saying that it cannot be done. The fight caused Elder Griffith to finally lose his temper; giving Elder Gurr a vicious slap in the face, Elder Griffith proceeded to berate him, using all manner of contempt, & ended up leaving his heartbroken companion in the rain. In the Family History Library, Elder Griffith soon received word that Elder Gurr had been hit by a speeding car on his way to the Library. He quickly rushed outside to see his unconscious companion in the hands of medical personnel. At that moment, Elder Griffith realized that, because of the seriousness of his transgression, he could face disciplinary action, for not only did he hurt his companion as a result of contention, but he also failed to protect his companion from danger. Filled with guilt, Elder Griffith fled in agony from the scene; while running, he ran into former Navy Captain JJ Benson, who ended up having his name tag that the missionary unintentionally dropped in his run. Soon after the tragedy, Elder Griffith began to question his worthiness as a hero, knowing that he failed to protect someone he was entrusted to, even if that person seemingly didn't deserve it. The next day, Elder Griffith found himself in the office of his Mission President, Gerald Tatum. Instead of giving him a dishonorable release, President Tatum revealed to Elder Griffith that he (President Tatum) had known about his "secret". He then introduced Elder Griffith to Captain JJ, whom he ran into yesterday, & the two had a private chat. Captain JJ explained to Elder Griffith that he was organizing a team of superheroes for the 50-State Initiative to represent the State of Utah, & that joining this team could be an opportunity for Elder Griffith to redeem himself. At the point, Elder Griffith was given a choice: he could either return home & not bother showing his face ever again, or he could join the Called & become a better hero than he was before. Later that night, Elder Griffith prayed to know if he should accept Captain JJ's offer & join his team. At that moment, the Spirit spoke to him, telling him that he should definitely seize that opportunity while he still had a chance. That morning, Elder Griffith stood on the sidewalk outside the apartment complex, where a black limousine pulled up in front of him. Inside the limo was government official Reuben Scott & Captain JJ, who was proud with Elder Griffith for making the right decision to join him. At that moment in his life, Elder Griffith--as Inferno--became the first to join the Called. Personality Elder Griffith tends to a bit of an introvert at times. Inwardly, however, he's a loyal missionary with a heart of gold, & he's able to adapt to any environment. He's adventurous, energetic, & willing to take any risk. Just like his powers & alias, Elder Griffith also has a fiery personality, as he tends to be quick-tempered & easily provoked, something he obviously inherited from his father &/or from the persecutions he had to suffer from. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Pyrokinesis': Inferno possesses the ability to generate & manipulate heat & fire. **''Flight: A feature to his pyrokinetic ability is that Inferno is able to fly at high speeds. **Healing Factor'': Inferno's pyrokinetic ability also gives him the ability to heal himself, like when he gets shot by a bullet. Abilities Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Inferno's Suit Notes Category:Earth-199999 Category:Mormon Characters Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Flight Category:Called (Earth-199999)